


In Sickness and In Health

by teaandhunni



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, shenanigans as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandhunni/pseuds/teaandhunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unfamiliar, this sort of situation. Gon had never experienced the presence of a sick Killua before, considering that their immune systems seemed infallible and foolproof, unlike Gon’s nonexistent plan to help Killua get well quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> this is for tumblr user daffidaisy cuz they are sick n i luv them so… I whipped up some rainy day aged up kirugons!! enjoy.. this is my first ao3 fic woah mama

It was unfamiliar, this sort of situation. Gon had never experienced the presence of a sick Killua before, considering that their immune systems seemed infallible and foolproof, unlike Gon’s nonexistent plan to help Killua get well quickly. 

Mito had always said that freshly brewed tea could cure most anything—which Gon thought to be strange after he’d noted the countless times that notes of ground coffee beans laced the air in their home on Whale Island. He was skeptical at best, but he wasn’t one to turn down a cup of tea no matter the time of day.

This was different, though. He and Killua were in their late teens now, sharing a small apartment together. They hardly stayed put in it, though. It wasn’t like they needed this place to call home. After all, Killua was Gon’s place to come back to. He knew that.   
The normally stale air was stirring with the scent of Killua’s favorite laundry soap and the smell hung thickly in the mist spritzed by the humidifier Killua had sent the other out for. It reminded Gon of a musty forest, but it lacked that earthy smell that always clung to his clothes after the two went out on an escapade.

“Er… Killua?” Gon began, twiddling his thumbs and making his way over to their bedside with a heavy and unrefined step. True to himself, as always.

Killua let out a small groan from underneath a damp washcloth that covered his eyes, save for the ends of dark lashes that peeped out. Gon’s eyes fixated themselves on Killua’s paler-than-usual skin and his flushed cheeks.

“Well…I… I didn’t know where to go to get tea, so I just gathered the leaves myself! How do I…?” Gon left the question unfinished, hoping that Killua would understand where he was going with this.

A puff of air leaving Killua’s lips told Gon that the answer was probably obvious. The rain outside punctuated the silence.

“Just put them in a tea filter and,” Killua paused for a breath, feeling winded and dizzied. “and steep them in hot water… you know,” The slight framed boy lifted a finger to peek out at Gon from underneath the washcloth before becoming embarrassed by the easy-going smile that crept up on him and replacing the cloth.

“Mrrhh… okay,” Gon nodded in agreement, despite it going unseen. He left the room with the same footfall he’d entered on, accompanied by the sound of incessant raindrops beating down.

Killua felt a comforting warmth spreading from his chest. It was nice.

Gon returned to their bedroom a bit later than one would’ve expected. Killua didn’t move, his chest rising and falling in a calm, leisurely pattern. Gon perked up in noticing this, straightening up as his lips pressed together in the sudden realization. He attempted a tiptoe over to the bed, though some would say it did more harm than good. The dark haired boy felt the tendons in his arms twitch as he tried to loosen his grip on the tray he’d brought, only to have the metallic platter sway in his hands. He winced and steadied himself before setting it down on the small nightstand they kept.

Killua rolled over with a grin on his sickly face, washcloth falling from its perch on his forehead. “Oh man, you should’ve—“ A cough or two sputtered from his chest, “seen your face!” He nearly laughed, but it was more of a quick inhale with a shake of his frame from underneath the covers.

Now it was Gon’s turn to blush. “You were watching? I thought you were asleep, Killuaaaa!” He whined. Some things never changed.

“That was the plan, and you fell for it,” Killua roused slightly, prodding Gon in the stomach before feeling dizzy again and reclaiming the warmth he’d left unattended when he rolled over.

“So mean!” Gon’s eyebrows knitted together, though they both knew he wasn’t serious. It seemed the both of them could never let go of their countless antics, even as they grew older.

Gon sat himself on a stool near their nightstand, settling for watching Killua until he felt like rolling back over again. He felt somehow protective of the sick boy with the delicate looking frame that had curled up in the middle of their bed. Just like a cat. Gon smiled at the thought before being interrupted by a different one entirely.

“Oh, that’s right!” He curled his fingers and placed his fist into the open palm of his other hand, “I made you soup, too. That’s why I was gone for so long.”   
  
A small “hmm,” accented with a lilt came from underneath the plush blankets scattered and bunched across their bed.

“Not now… maybe later,” He thought aloud, moving a hand to wipe his slick forehead with the wet cloth that had fallen onto the sheets. “Come here, would you?”

“But Killua, I am here,” Gon sounded confused, but leaned forward nonetheless.

“No, you dope, I mean come to bed.” Killua rolled his hazy blue eyes from where Gon couldn’t see.

The dark haired boy mouthed a small “oh,” before standing and lifting the blankets at the edge of the bed to wedge himself in beside Killua.

The light skinned boy weaved his arms underneath the heavy blankets to find Gon’s less skilled tanned ones. His grip was gentle but Gon followed it easily and pulled the other into a warm squeeze. Killua sighed contentedly despite his head spinning and his cheeks dusted a beautiful cherry red.

“Warm…” Killua mumbled, his light breath ghosting over Gon’s collarbones as they entwined their limbs together. Gon smiled that usual bright smile, pulling back slightly to admire the other.

“Killua,” Gon’s voice rang clear as a bell, drowning out the rain.

“Mm,” The smaller one looked up with clouded eyes that reminded Gon of a stormy sea.

He brought Killua’s chin to his and gave him a fond kiss; soft and sincere.

“You’re such a fool,” Killua barked when Gon finally pulled away. “You’ll get sick too,” Killua complained, pressing his head to the other’s chest. He immediately felt the steady heartbeat thrumming away against his ear. It was pleasant to hear.

“That’s alright,” Gon laughed as he held Killua close.

It was true after all,

Some things never changed.


End file.
